Amis et ennemis
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Mycroft Holmes rédige la liste de ses alliés et de ses ennemis. Mais une personne est inclassable...


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après un petit break, me revoilà :) **

**Je reprends la publication de "Diplôme" dès ce jeudi et publierai d'autres histoires (OS et à chapitres) dans les prochaines semaines.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire !**

** Bonne lecture**

* * *

Comme chaque début d'année, Mycroft Holmes subissait cette ennuyeuse réunion réservée aux hauts dirigeants des services secrets. Et comme chaque année, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite en vaquant à ses propres occupations.  
Une simple feuille vierge avec deux colonnes sans titre. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les nommer, ainsi que d'y noter les noms complets des gens concernés.  
Il posa son stylo du côté gauche, celui de ses alliés, et y griffonna un « A » pour Anthea. Au fur et à mesure des années, sa place était de plus en plus sûre. Evidemment, le risque d'une trahison ne serait jamais nul mais si trahison il y avait, elle serait justifiée.  
Il débuta la partie de droite avec « SH » et « JW » sur la même ligne. Le duo de trouble fêtes qui lui menait la vie dure, même s'il devait reconnaître leur aide dans certaines situations.

Il avait presque terminé de remplir les colonnes, celle de droite comportait beaucoup plus de noms que l'autre, mais il manquait encore une personne.  
Il l'avait omis délibérément mais à présent il devait l'ajouter d'un côté ou de l'autre.  
Sa place était censée être avec Anthéa : sa loyauté était sans faille. Il prenait soin de Sherlock depuis tant d'années qu'un esprit lambda en aurait oublié depuis quand –mais pas Mycroft, évidemment- et avait toujours trouvé les mots pour aider un jeune junkie à la dérive. Il ne discutait jamais ses ordres et n'avait posé aucune question après les événements de Sherrinford. Il était là lorsqu'il fallait débusquer des traîtres au sein de la police ou autre institution mais aussi pour partager une tasse de thé après une longue journée.  
Mais c'était le même cas que Sherlock. Mycroft était sentimental à ses côtés, il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il possédait, même tout ce que le monde possédait, s'il lui demandait. Cela était la pire des faiblesses pour un homme de sa position.  
Hélas, il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Il avait tendance à la rêverie, aimant imaginer la vie parfaite qu'ils pourraient avoir. Même doté d'une intelligence supérieure, son travail s'en ressentait.  
Il évitait de plus en plus les événements mondains pour l'inviter dans un endroit quelconque. Parfois même, il annulait un rendez-vous professionnel pour passer du temps en sa compagnie.  
Sa main glissa vers la droite et son stylo se posa sur le papier : tout cela pouvait le détruire. Cela le faisait d'ailleurs déjà, tuant à petit feux tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Mycroft releva la tête en parcourant la pièce du regard. Lady Smallwood l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, il rédigeait cette liste chaque année à la même réunion. Elle en avait une aussi, qu'elle faisait le soir de son anniversaire. Mycroft n'oubliait jamais de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs ce matin-là mais elle n'était sûrement pas dupe. Dans leur position, chaque pièce devait être soigneusement placé sur l'échiquier. Mais cette année, la partie risquait d'être pipée.  
La raison lui disait d'inscrire les initiales à gauche mais son cœur lui criait que l'homme était trop dangereux.

Gregory Lestrade sirota son verre de vin, souriant au Holmes en face de lui. Celui-ci tenait toujours la liste, à présent chiffonnée, dans sa main.  
\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as dans la main ? Demanda à nouveau le policier.  
\- Un simple document.  
Greg soupira et roula des yeux.  
\- OK...  
\- En fait, c'est...  
L'homme du gouvernement plongea le regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et poursuivit :  
\- C'est la preuve que je t'aime.  
Lestrade écarquilla les yeux, l'air surpris, puis sourit.  
\- Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un document pour ça. Dit-il doucement, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Plus tard, juste avant que Mycroft ne range son document annuel dans le coffre-fort, il ajouta "GL" au milieu des deux colonnes. Gregory Lestrade avait le pouvoir de le détruire et d'exiger tout ce qu'il voulait de lui mais il était son meilleur ami, celui qui l'inspirait chaque jour et l'élevait plus haut. C'était, aux yeux du Holmes, la définition de l'Amour.


End file.
